Entrégate, J
by Jana Evans
Summary: Esta es la manera en que tú quisiste que quedara todo. Tú podías tener lo que te faltaba y fue tu decisión no tenerlo. Yo era la que antes estaba alejada y ya no pude más, ¿Por qué ahora eres tú? Two-chapees. JamesLily
1. Entrégate, J

**Entrégate, J** (PoV Lily)

Hoy es su cumpleaños, es lo que dice el calendario de Mary en nuestra habitación. No hay nadie en ella, en la habitación, solo yo. De seguro están preparando algo para él; de seguro lo hacen todos. Y yo aún estoy acá.

Lo intenté, intenté escribirle una carta ya que le debo una enorme disculpa. Sencilla, corta y precisa. Y no ha funcionado. Pensándolo bien, no tengo por qué hacer algo. Puedo perfectamente no hacer nada. Esta decidido, no haré nada.

Tomé el papel que llevaba y, arrugado, lo metí a mi bolsillo.

Salí de la habitación, tenía que entregar el trabajo de Encantamientos. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, recordé lo de días anteriores, semanas pasadas. Él se había aburrido de mí, él mismo me lo había dicho, ya no le intereso, y es mi culpa. Desde que pasó todo eso, no he podido ocultarlo, me ha sido imposible. Y creo que hasta él lo ha notado.

17 años cumplió, lleva una corta vida, ¿no? Yo igual tengo esa edad, los cumplí hace dos meses y fue un día desastroso. Yo pensé que iba a ser un día estupendo, cumplía la mayoría de edad, un paso más hacia la independencia. Me arriesgué, se lo dije. En navidad me di cuenta que James Potter me gustaba y aguanté sólo un mes y se lo dije. ¡Craso error! Me miró sorprendido y, talvez, con algo de miedo. No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero hay algo que no olvidaré nunca; lo susurró, fue un "lo siento mucho, es tarde". Lo repitió. Yo asentí con lentitud y lo dejé solo. Él me alcanzó con rapidez, formando una mínima esperanza en mí, sobra decir que ni la esperanza me quedó al final. Me pidió un momento para explicar, se lo concedí.

- Lils – comenzó -. ¡Merlín, esto es difícil! – yo no dije nada, no tenía nada que decir. Tan solo esperaba que él dijera algo –. Me aburrí, me cansé.

- Es comprensible – susurré.

- No, no lo es. Ni yo lo entiendo, antes era mi vida tratar de salir contigo, pero me aburrí y me cansé de la manera en que me tratabas. Me cansé de que me gritaras, que me dejaras en ridículo. ¡Lo de los carteles fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso!

- Ok, tienes razón. – logré decir –. No volveré a hacerlo.

- Ya no tiene vuelta atrás, Lils, ya no.

- Entiendo, todo claro. Adiós, Potter. – y me fui corriendo. Lo escuché llamándome, pero de seguro era lo que mi imaginación, mi subconsciente, quería.

- Hola – me sobresaltó y me hizo volver al presente. El recuerdo había hecho que algunas lágrimas lucharan por salir. Lo miré a la cara, sólo para comprobar lo que mi sentido del oído había reconocido, era James Potter. 

- Buenos días, Potter – lo saludé educadamente -. ¿Me podrías dejar pasar? – últimamente ese era el comportamiento que había optado ante él, demasiado educado; ridículo. 

- Hablemos, ¿quieres?

- Que yo sepa, Potter, tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, si no te molesta, ¿podrías dejarme pasar? – me escabullí por un lado o intente hacerlo, pero él me detuvo-. Estoy retrasada.

- ¡Lils, deja de tratarme de este modo! - me dijo tomándome los brazos y, para mi sorpresa, me abrazó fuerte-. ¿No ves que quiero arreglar las cosas? Me arrepentí

- No hay nada que arreglar – le dije mientras trataba de que me soltara, la gente de la sala común nos miraba sorprendidos. James tomó mi mano y la miró, lo vi sonreír.

- La tienes puesta – dijo tocando la pulsera que me había regalado para mí cumpleaños número 16 -. ¿No hay nada para mí?

- Está ahí porque se atascó. No quiere soltar mi muñeca– le dije-. Debo ir a clases.

- Lils, no tienes clases ahora – me regañó dulcemente.

- ¿Qué sabes tú? – A decir verdad, yo no entendía nada. Si me había ignorado todo el tiempo, por que no seguiría haciéndolo. 

- ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta? – negué con la cabeza.

- No hay nada que hacer juntos, Potter. Voy a la biblioteca. – él me soltó levemente el brazo y yo avancé por la sala.

- ¿No ibas a clase? – lo noté, un poco azorada volteé a mirar a otro lado-.Lils – me llamó - ¿En serio no hay nada para mí? 

Sonreí, sin quererlo, al ver su expresión tan tierna. Saqué la hoja arrugada de mi bolsillo y se la tiré.

- Algo es algo – le dije y volví a sonreír. Lo que no sabía yo es que aunque el papel fuera arrugado, la sonrisa había valido más.

* * *

**Hola, tenía de idea subir otra cosa, pero mi estado personal influyo en mí y terminé haciendo otra cosa. **

**Y como estoy algo depre y me siento estúpida por eso, me he alejado del TSDT por miedo a que lo cambié mucho.**

**Cuando este más feliz que ahora, lo retomaré. Así que esto va para toda la gente que lo lee y a toda la que ama a este guapo chico que estaría de cumpleaños de hoy.**

**Esto es un two-shoot. La carta (o el pedazo de ella) esta basada levemente en Surrender de Ashlee Simpson.**

**Y como es cronologico, osea en mi mente, la reacción de J, fue al otro día.**

**Mañana la otra parte xD**

**Suerte**

**Jana Evans**


	2. Me entrego

**Me entrego** (PoV James)

_No sé que hago escribiendo esto, pero tú me diste la pulsera y pensé que tenía que darte algo, ya que en la anterior ocasión me pase por alto tu cumpleaños... Así que aquí va mi intento._

_¡Felicidades! Ojalá sea un lindo cumpleaños y celebración._

_No sé quien te crees para pedir que todos hagamos algo para ti y menos sé que me creo yo haciéndote caso. Y ese no es el punto, no lo es. _

_Fue tu decisión. Esta es la manera en que tú quisiste que quedara todo. Tú podías tener lo que te faltaba y fue tu decisión no tenerlo. Yo era la que antes estaba alejada y ya no pude más, ¿Por qué ahora eres tú?_

_No tengo la menor idea de qué pasa; sé que me llena y que, a la vez, todo esto me hace mal. _

_Ambos hemos sufrido por culpa del otro y, mutuamente, podemos curar nuestras heridas; estoy segura de ello. Date cuenta, que antes la que perdía tiempo era yo, pero ahora eres tú. Si tú estás cansado, yo también._

_A decir verdad, ah,... _

Dejé de lado el pedazo de papel que Lily me había dado. No lo terminó.

Lily tenía razón. Éramos unos estúpidos que no sé habían dado percatado de todo el tiempo que perdían... ¡No había ni que pensarlo! ¡Sólo se seguía perdiendo más tiempo!

Salí de la habitación, luego de ver su ubicación en el mapa claro está. Y fui a buscarla. La encontré en un pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras para el quinto piso, no en los baños del tercer piso como la había visto en el mapa. La tomé de la cintura sin decirle nada y la besé. Y fue genial, aunque al principio ella no respondió, de seguro no me había reconocido, pero luego se unió al beso.

- ¿Por qué a ti de verdad qué? – le pregunté al separarnos levemente. No respondió ya que me miró sorprendida.

- ¿A mí de verdad qué? – preguntó. Reí.

- Lils, la carta...

- Ah, el intento de carta – me cortó -. ¿Ya lo leíste? – asentí. Ella miró al piso nerviosa, deduje que buscaba la mejor respuesta -. No me acuerdo que iba a colocar, ¿me dejas leerla? – la miré sorprendido.

- Eso no importa – decidí -. No importa.

- Mejor – accedió ella. Luego, no dijo nada. Se colocó en puntillas y trató de besarme otra vez. Se quejó cuando yo la aparté un poco.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- ¿Yo? Nada, eh, no sé. De seguro es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa – respondió bipolarmente. La abracé -. ¡Hey! – la callé.

- Lo siento. Dije estupideces. No estaba en mis cabales. Todo era mentira.

- No importa, Potter – susurró ella.

- James, James. – le indiqué-. Tienes toda la razón. Toda la razón en tu carta.

- A decir verdad, no sé que te escribí. Escribí muchas cosas, muchos papeles, no sé cual te pasé. 

- ¿Sólo quieres complicarlo todo? – ella volvió a mirarme sorprendida.

- No, no, no – repitió varias veces.

- Enserio, ¿Qué tienes? – no la dejé responder y volví a besarla .- Así me gustas más.

- ¿Qué? – reaccionó ella. Sí, todo fue un trance, lo único que esperaba ahora era despertar por los coginazos de Canuto. Oh, despertar para un nuevo falso día. Había que arriesgarse, de seguro todo era mentira.

No había actuado como lo haría normalmente. Seguía los consejos de Lunático, Canuto y Colagusano, que dicen que es lo mejor para mí. Pero, ahora, ellos se habían equivocado. 

- Te amo y no hay que perder más tiempo – le susurré. Ella sonrió ampliamente y se me colgó al cuello y llegó a mis labios. Me besó.

- ¿Me drogaste, verdad? – preguntó ella -. Se supone que yo no actúo así, se supone que yo... 

- Todo es relativo – le interrumpí -. Y respondiendo tu pregunta, no. Tú te drogaste sola – ella rió y me abrazó -. ¿No vas a decir nada? – ella negó -. Es mi cumpleaños.

- No sé que decir – me respondió -. Todo es increíble. Tengo que asimilarlo.

- Lils, más tiempo no. Estamos cansados – terminé citando la carta.

- ¡Ya sé cual te di! – exclamó. Creo que recordó todo lo que escribió por que bajó la cabeza sonrojada.

Silencio.

- Te amo, Lils – le solté de la nada. Ella levantó la mirada y yo me desesperé. No quería verla así, así sorprendida, no quería que me rechazara una vez más. Así que para alargar el momento, la besé. 

- Yo... James, escucha. – no la dejé seguir, besándola y besándola. No quería que dijera no, una vez más no.

- No digas nada, lils. Déjame.

- Escúchame.

- No, no, no. 

- Es increíble – le di un beso, otro y otro –. Es increíble. 

- ¿Qué es increíble? – le pregunté mientras seguía besándola. 

- Como dos palabras te cambian la realidad. – dejé de besarla.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Olvídalo – me susurró tratando de que volviera a besarla. Pero yo pensaba, ¿a que rayos se refería Lily? 

- Cambia la mía. – la tenté, cuando descubrí a que se refería. Ella sonrió.

- Te amo, también 

- Esas fueron tres – rió.

- Te – amo. Una – Dos.

* * *

**Hola, oh, si. ¡hoy es Lunes! ¿Que no? En mi calendario sí...**

**Hohoho...**

** La carta (o el pedazo de ella) esta basada levemente en Surrender de Ashlee Simpson.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Una hace lo que puede, aunque esto no me gustó mucho...**


End file.
